Lord Garmadon
Lord Garmadon is the King of the Ninjago Underworld. Lord Garmadon allied with the Darkitect, who informed Garmadon of the power of Maelstrom energy. Garmadon dispatched an expedition party led by Nuckal to Crux Prime, with the goal of mining Maelstrom Ore to forge into weapons and armor for his Skulkin army. With this new Spinjitzu-resilient gear, Lord Garmadon has sent the Skulkins to attack the Ninjago Monastery and search the Ninjago Caverns to reclaim the four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu. When players first travel to the Ninjago Monastery, Lord Garmadon greets them through a portal to the Underworld. He rises from his throne and makes a menacing expression. However, the portal closes and sucks Garmadon back in before he can do anything else. LEGO.com Character Bio Spinjitzu Destroyer Weapon of Choice: Deceit Elemental Color: All (unbalanced) Strength: Power of Destruction Lord Garmadon is not a skeleton, but he is dead. Still, that hasn't stopped him... in fact, it's made him stronger. Now the King of the Underworld and his Skeleton Army are helping him destroy Ninjago. Of course, Sensei Wu and his ninjas are trying to stop him, but that's what Garmadon wants. He waits in the shadows and laughs. Beta Information According to Loading Screens following the Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu update, Lord Garmadon would have appeared, most likely with his own battle instance, in the unreleased Fire Temple world. In an opening cutscene to this battle, Lord Garmadon would have emerged from a portal, through which the Darkitect would have churned out Maelstrom energy to empower Garmadon's dark Spinjitzu. As shown in a storyboard sequence, the Darkitect's window into the battle would later be closed, cutting off Garmadon's Maelstrom Spinjitzu, but Lord Garmadon would take out his Thunder Bolt staff and continue fighting. Accounts of the battle hinted that Garmadon may have been as difficult as Butterscorch. However, on November 4, 2011, when LEGO Universe was announced to close on January 31, 2012, the Fire Temple was canceled, leaving Lord Garmadon with only a background role and cameo appearance in LEGO Universe. Before LEGO Universe Lord Garmadon originates from the LEGO Ninjago line. He is the main antagonist of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and makes a playable appearance in LEGO Battles: Ninjago. Sensei Wu and Garmadon are the two sons of the first Spinjitzu master. When he passed away, Garmadon turned to darkness and wanted the four Golden Weapons for himself, leading to a battle between the two brothers that ultimately resulted in Garmadon's banishment to the Ninjago Underworld. There, he usurped Lord Samukai's position as King of the Underworld and gained control of the Skulkin armies. He sent out the Skulkins to steal the Golden Weapons, and when Samukai made the mistake of holding all four weapons at once, a portal through space and time was opened, allowing Lord Garmadon to escape the Ninjago Underworld. References Gallery GarmadonArt.png|Lord Garmadon artwork Lord Garmadon Portal.png|Lord Garmadon's Portal from the Underworld LEGO_Universe_2011-09-20_17-25-59.jpg|Lord Garmadon making a menacing expression LEGO_Universe_2011-10-14_22-10-52.jpg|Lord Garmadon being sucked back into the Underworld LEGO Universe Artwork - Keith Richards - 8.png|Lord Garmadon loading screen GarmadonTexture.png|Garmadon's Textures Garmadon Boss Battle Cinematic|Lord Garmadon's Fire Temple cutscene Garmadon Compiliation.PNG|Storyboard of Lord Garmadon's cutscene External links *Lord Garmadon on The Ninjago Wiki Category:Ninjago Category:Enemies Category:Unreleased Category:Canon Immigrants Category:Named Enemies